


Headphones

by Stargazer_Gecc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Blushing, Body Worship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Light Petting, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Spooning, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Twitching, body praise, george is a good boy :], lip biting, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Gecc/pseuds/Stargazer_Gecc
Summary: Dream is a bit bored of playing video games, and would much rather play with someone else.Just not in the way he imagined.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/George | GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 15
Kudos: 477





	Headphones

Dream's fingers slid over his keyboard, typing away as he adjusted his headset. Listening in, he could hear frequently overlapping voices as his friends laughed with each other. He was busy setting up his next stream- playing a quick, non-recorded session of a videogame before it began.

The group was playing Jackbox. One of their favorite games; Patently Stupid. Karl was rambling about something related to dicks while Sapnap and Quackity laughed their asses off. BadBoyHalo was not amused at all and begged for everyone to calm down and to stop swearing.

Fundy was rather quiet; probably busy fixing his busted microphone. Schlatt had long gone left the room for a bathroom break while the rest of the group continued their childish jokes. Dream muted his microphone, pulling his headset down to itch the back of his head, and lean back in his chair.

He hadn't been paying much attention at all- as he was more focused on George, who was sitting behind him. He was laying on his bed as he scrolled through his phone, wearing a small grey hoodie and a pair of shorts. Most of his body had been covered by a thick blanket, the chills of the night making him shiver.

Dream watched George through the reflection in the edges of his black computer, gently smiling to himself as he watched.

Dream turned down his volume- as he could still hear the chaotic screams coming from his exuberant friends.

"..Watcha looking at, Dream?" George cooed, fluttering his eyelashes as he turned his head to face him. Dream watched the reflection worriedly, and jumped a bit, turning around in his swivel chair to look at George. 

"..You. I thought that was obvious." He smirked, crossing his legs as George raised a brow at him.

"..I wonder why. Are you bored?" George turned off his phone.

"..Kind of." Dream replied to him, leaning back a bit.

"What's the gang doing?"

"Screaming. Arguing." Dream rested his shoulder on the armrest, using it to support his head. He watched George with interest.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess they can be a bit repetitive. It's tedious, hanging out with them. Doesn't matter the game, they're always like that." He smiled a bit, elevating his legs as he bent his knees and kicked them gently, watching Dream with extreme intent.

"..Do you want to hang out with me, instead?" George purred, turning to lean off of the bed closer to Dream. He reached up to his goggles, pushing them up onto the top of his head so he could better see Dream.

"I'm glad you asked. Of course, I do.." Dream sat up, leaning forwards. George reached out, laying on the bed on two knees as he leaned in to pull Dream into a kiss. He leaned back the more Dream's chair was pulled closer, sitting on his haunches.

Dream closed his eyes, smiling gently as he placed his hands on George's waist. George couldn't help but gently giggle into the kiss, pulling back soon after to look Dream in the eyes. He moved his hand from Dream's cheek to his hair, caressing his golden locks as he smiled.

"..You're so cute." George cooed, causing Dream to blush against his touch.

"George.." Dream laughed, petting George down his spine, as George's gaze slowly shifted towards the ongoing round of Jackbox on Dream's computer.

"..Do you think your friends can wait for a bit?" He grinned. "Think you can tell them.. That the stream won't start for a while..?" He bit his lip.

"I mean, yeah. They can wait for a while.. How come?" 

George looked back at Dream, looking down at his shoulders as he gently grazed them with a finger.

"..I wanna do more than just hang out." He suggested, voice smooth and comforting. His face burned red, as hot and as florid as fire.

Dream narrowed his eyes, smirking as he reached up to his headset, pulled it back up onto his ears, and unmuted his mic.

"I'll be back in a minute, guys. Stream won't start for a while. I have to get started on laundry." Dream spoke, causing George's chest to flare up with the heat. His heart thumped, and Dream could nearly feel it through his palms. He quickly muted back up, watching as George leaned back and scooted up against the bed frame. Dream crawled on top of him, and he reached for George's goggles. 

He gently pulled them off and set them down on the nightstand. George gripped the little V where Dream's hood met the base of his black smile hoodie and pulled him closer.

"..Remember to go easy on me." He whispered into Dream's ear playfully, feeling him shiver with excitement and arousal.

"I can't make any promises.." Dream grinned, leaning down to gently nip and kiss at George's neck, causing him to squeak with gentle pleasure as Dream's warm mouth caressed his cold skin.

"Fuck.. You're already making me so hot.." George bit his lip, closing his eyes as Dream's hair brushed against his cheek. His hands snaked up the back of Dream's hoodie, fingers slipping underneath his shirt as well. George reached up, tracing the shape of Dream's spine as he continued to kiss down George's neck.

Dream pulled away from George's neck, leaving behind a few soft hickeys and helping him take off his hoodie, exposing his white shirt. He slowly slid a hand up to his chest and began to lift it. Without letting him take his arms out of the shirt, he grabbed onto the bottom of the front of George's tee.

"..Hands up." Dream smirked, watching as George lifted his arms. Dream looked back down at the bottom of the white shirt, pulling it over his head, and sliding it halfway down his arms. That way, George's chest and face were exposed, and his arms were stretched and pinned behind his back.

His breath was steady- occasionally hitching. He blew warm air gently into Dream's face with every exhale he took through his mouth. He shivered as the air hit his belly, and he twitched. Dream reached down, grabbing onto George's belt and pulling it from his pant loops. He tossed it to the side, its metal buckle clattering as it hit the carpet.

"..So cute.." Dream let out an audible whisper, watching as George nearly melted at his touch. Dream bent down once more, trailing kisses down from his neck to his collarbone. George squeaked, twitching and moaning quietly.

George winced, messing up his hair against the back of his pillow. Dream caressed his body, softly moaning against George as his erection pushed up against his jeans. He had taken note of George's, too, so he lowered himself down enough to grind against him, leaving hickeys and gentle nip marks against George's waist.

"F-fuck.. Dream.. Please.. A-ah.." He bucked his hips gently, causing Dream to moan. "Are you gonna be good for me..?" The taller man rasped.

"Y-yes, oh~ fuck.." George looked down- eyes locking with Dream's as the blonde man left trails against his body.

Dream helped lift George's shirt up and off of his body, George immediately placing his shaky hands on Dream's broad shoulders. Dream's hands toyed playfully with the band around George's hips, which kept his baggy shorts tight up against him.

He pulled down George's shorts, watching as he moaned and writhed underneath him. His legs helplessly twitched, and Dream helped pull them off entirely, gingerly tossing them to the side. He gently spread George's legs apart, sliding off his boxers. There was only a slight struggle, as the band of the thin grey briefs caught against George's member.

"A-ah.. Mnnh.." George groaned, a bead of precum forming at the tip. Dream smirked, tracing the inside of George's thighs with a finger, tickling his most sensitive spots. It caused him to take short, shrill gasps, and twitch even harder, legs almost clamping shut instinctively as a reaction to the sudden pleasure, and squeezing tight around Dream's arms. But he made sure to keep them spread.

"You're so good for me. So willing.." He let out a gentle, deep chuckle, causing George to sink into a submissive pile of jelly. He watched as Dream started to unbutton his jeans, and he swayed his hips eagerly for him.

"..Impatient, hm?" Dream smiled, pulling down his pants and underwear. He reached a hand up to George's mouth, gently tracing his lips with a thumb. "..Open your mouth for me?" He cooed.

George opened his mouth slightly, Dream slowly prying open his mouth with a thumb before placing two fingers inside. He was a bit confused but placed a hand on Dream's as a sign of reassurance. "Make sure to coat them well.. You'll need it."

George understood what he was doing, now. And it made him smile like an idiot.

He swirled his tongue around Dream's fingers, letting a long string of saliva hang from his jaw as Dream pulled them out. He let go of his hand, placing it beside him.

"Good boy.."

Dream rasped, bending down to plant a kiss on George's lips. George almost fucking lost it, then and there. He gripped the sheet in sheer anticipation, trembling underneath Dream. He felt lightheaded- dizzy and uncoordinated. It almost felt as if he and Dream were the only two people on earth- he could only think about him. They could only think about each other.

"P-please.." He begged, body aching from the heat and teasing. Dream chuffed, gently tracing George's entrance with a finger. George twitched, letting out hot breaths as his legs buckled. Dream soon slipped his finger inside of George, causing him to squeak.

"..Sensitive, aren't you?" Dream teased, pushing in a second finger and leaning forwards, leaning down as he watched George tremble and moan, slowly descending into a quaking mess. The group was completely muted, making it easier for Dream to listen closely to the incredibly delicious sounds coming from George's parted lips.

He smirked, leaning a bit closer to George.

"..Hey.. I have a challenge for you." He whispered, causing George to let out a warm chuckle.

"..What is it? I can take it, I bet." George grinned.

Dream leaned close, kissing George on the lips and pulling him close. George wrapped an arm around Dream's back, gripping the sheet with the other.

Dream reached up to his headphones with a freehand, sliding them onto George's head- transferred through the kiss. He pulled away slowly, eyes narrowed as he stared at George devilishly. 

"..If you can stay quiet, and the group can't hear you.." Dream started, George watching him with curiosity.

"..I'll let you scream my name as loud as you want."

His face went pale. "A-are you sure? W-whats the point?" George stuttered, staring at Dream nervously.

"..Trust me.. I'll make sure you feel fucking amazing if you win." Dream pulled out both of his fingers, causing George to whine. But Dream soon afterward started to line himself up- making George's hips shake.

"..Are you ready? Or do you wanna back out?" Dream smirked, leaning forwards and placing his hand beside George's shoulder.

He thought for a moment. His brown eyes locked on Dream's- Hazel and green spirals flooding his vision. He blinked, narrowing his eyes right back.

"..Fuck me, Dream."

Dream reached up to his headset that was resting on George's ears, unmuting it, and turning it up slightly so George could hear the conversation. The gang was conversing calmly, talking about enchantments for their next streams. They hadn't noticed Dream's mic was now unmuted.

Dream leaned forwards, slowly pushing himself inside of George, letting out a quiet growl. George covered his mouth with a hand, face redder than fire. He gripped Dream's hoodie, pulling him close into a tight embrace as he was pushed closer.

Fuck.

George thought to himself, biting his sleeve underneath his palm as Dream started to nip down his neck again. He started to move- gently thrusting into him and causing the bed to squeak quietly.

George squeaked into his hand, trying to calmly breathe through his nose as Dream rocked back and forth.

"..Fuck, you're so good.." Dream whispered, out of the gang's line of hearing.

"Do you think George is helping Dream do laundry? It's been a while, if he is they would have been done by now." Karl asked coyly, boredly clicking away in his Discord DMs.

"They're probably down there. Not doing laundry, though." Sapnap snickered, playing with a pen on his desk. "They're lucky I'm sleeping over with you. They get to do whatever they want while I'm gone." Sapnap added.

"He's probably busy cleaning the piss out of his bedsheets." Quackity snickered, causing Karl and Sapnap to laugh.

"..Language." BadBoyHalo added tiredly, yawning.

George's hand crawled up Dream's spine, pulling and tugging at his hoodie in desperation. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Dream was nearly causing him to squeal. He blinked away the tear, grinning as he bit his lip out of sheer pleasure.

George's only desire was to scream Dream's name, over and over again as he draped him over the bed- pinning him down by the shoulders as he rammed into him.. He'd get that, soon. If he won this bet.

"..How long has it been?" Fundy asked. 

"..8 minutes." Karl replied, pausing his typing to respond and check the clock.

"Wanna play Skribbl.io while we wait for Dream?" Schlatt suggested.

"Hell yeah." Quackity grinned, causing the others to reply.  
"Send the link!" Karl added.  
"I'm fine with that, sure." Sapnap put the pen down, leaning over to switch tabs.

George gently nudged the mic away, tapping Dream on the shoulder.

"D-Dream-.. Please.. I can't last any longer-.." George whispered. "I-I'm coming.."

Dream slowed down a bit, whispering as the headphones clicked as he moved.

"..Guess I was right. Too much teasing, hmm..~?" He reached down, gently stroking George's hard-on.

"M-mm.." George quietly squealed, gritting his teeth as George jerked him off slowly.

Painfully slowly.

"Did you guys hear that?" Quackity asked.

"No, what was it?" Bad asked, confused.

George felt as if he was fearing for his own life.

"..Sounded like-.." Quackity leaned back, thinking for a moment as he tried to listen in.

"..Nevermind, it was probably just Tiger."  
George turned his head a bit, trying to let out a quiet huff of breath as he felt himself about to climax. His hips buckled, grinding and pushing against Dream. One of Dream's hands had snuck up the back of George's scalp, gently pulling at his hair. It sent shivers down his spine with each gentle tug, making him squeal quietly.

George clenched the sheets, wincing as Dream let out a few more slow thrusts- and he came all over his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he tried not to moan.  
Dream leaned up, grabbing George's chin with a hand. He reached up to the headphones, muted himself, and slipped them down George's head.

"You did good, George.." He smirked, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"..Want your reward?" 

George let out a shaky, breathful moan, still covering his mouth. He nodded, twitching.

Dream pulled out of him, gently holding onto his legs as George flipped himself over. Dream gently pulled his legs apart, grinning and letting a string of saliva drip down his waist. He shivered.

Dream leaned forwards, placing his hands on George's waist and pulling him closer. He soon let go, placing his hands down beside George.

"N-now, Dream.. Please, please fuck me.." George begged, grinding his hips against Dream. He nodded, grinning as he pushed himself inside of George again.

"A-ah! Fuck, fuck m-me.. Please.. Dr- Dream, oh my god- Fuck!" George moaned, holding onto the sheets tight as Dream pulled George's hips closer. 

"God, you sound so fucking cute.." Dream bit his lip, moving his hips rhythmically as he moved his hands to George's shoulder blades. He pinned him down to the bed, body completely pressed up against the mattress. George moaned, turning his head to look at Dream.

"F-faster- Dream, I f- A-ah! Sh-shit~!" George buried his face in his pillow, grabbing onto its white pillowcase and nuzzling into it. Dream did as George wanted, leaning forwards and slamming into him roughly. The bed rocked, squeaking as Dream fucked George relentlessly.

"F-fuck! Fuck me, Dream! Oh my god, I love you~! Please, Dream..~! A-ah! Nnmgh..~" George bit down on the pillowcase, mumbling and moaning out loud as his legs twitched. He felt Dream's hands push down on his shoulders- and it turned him on so bad.

Dream let out a growling moan, sliding down a hand to grab one side of George's slim waist. He leaned up, throwing his head back as he hilted inside of him. George nearly screamed out in pleasure as he continued to hit his prostate, causing his erection to twitch underneath him.

"FUCK~! Please, Dream~! Cum inside of me! I need it! FUCK ME~!" He screamed out, gripping the pillow as if he were about to fall off of a roof. His hands quaked, mixes of hot and cold pulsing throughout his body in waves as Dream repeatedly slammed into his prostate.

He trembled, sweat causing his body to stick to the sheets, and against Dream. George panted, windows fogging up with steam and heat, as he felt rife with pleasure. Dream was bending over again, growling and moaning into George's ear. It made his heart thump in his chest, rabbit-quick and thundering inside of his body against the bed.

Dream kept pushing- causing George's dick to rub up against the sheets, stimulating him with every thrust.

"F-fuck, oh my god, oh my god I love you- A-ah- I love you, I f-fucking love you.. F-FUCK~!" George moaned, breathlessly panting as Dream moved his hand to gently push and pull his head to and from the pillow. He ran his fingers through George's coarse, dark brown hair, gently tugging on the edge of his scalp.

"Sh-shit.. Fuck, George..~ Oh my god.. You're so fucking beautiful.. Such a good boy.." Dream moaned, panting as George seemed to tighten around him. His legs wrapped around Dream's waist from behind, slightly kicking and twitching at the intense sensations. "I love you so much.." Dream added.

"Please.. Oh, my g- please~! Please, Dream~! Cum inside of me~! Give it to me, please~!" George yelped, listening in as Dream moaned George's name under his breath. 

"F-fuck.. Sh-.. Shit.. George, I'm coming.." He growled, moving both hands to George's waist, moving faster. He lifted his hips, getting a bit of a better angle and allowing George to reach down and touch himself.

"Y-yes! Please! C-come on..~! Fuck!" George moaned, turning his head again to look back at Dream with a shitfaced, sex-drunken smile on his face. He blushed red- eyes narrow as Dream slammed into him one final time.

"George~! F-fuck!" Dream roared, pulling him close as he dug his fingers into his hips and came inside of him, as deep as he could manage.

"A-ah~! Fuck! Mngh~!" George moaned, clinging onto the pillow for dear life as he came against the bed.

Dream leaned down, panting on top of George as he hung his head low- his warm breath billowing up from his chest and onto George's back.

"A-ah.. H-ah- a-ah.. Haah.." George panted, his body shaking from the intense orgasm he had just gone through. His body felt sensitive- the slight marks on his sides stung gently, the hickeys and bite marks on his shoulders, his limp legs.. He could go on.

"Are you ok..?" Dream spoke softly, looking down at George.

"..That felt so fucking good.. T-thank you.. So much.. A-ah.." He winced, Dream leaning down to gently kiss his marks. He pulled out, causing George's leg to twitch. He let out a huff, turning over on his side and placing a hand on his heaving chest.

Dream pulled up his own boxers, smiling kindly as he leaned down beside George. He pulled him close to his chest, nuzzling deep into his messy brown hair. George reached for his underwear and slipped them on slowly. He took a sharp breath through his teeth as it grazed his sensitive body.

"..Can you tell them you'll be gone for a bit longer, for me? ..I want to lay with you. Maybe you can stream tomorrow.." George purred, scooting up against Dream as close as he can.

"Of course. One second.." Dream pulled the headphones off of the bed, putting them on his head. He turned the volume up and reached for the mute/unmute button on the top of the band.

..But he stopped.

It was silent, even when he had turned up the volume. 

"..So." Quackity started suddenly, and cleared his throat a bit.

"..Wanna explain what that was, Dream?" He added.

"You weren't doing laundry." Karl added, a bit shy. Sapnap was trying to hold in his laughter.

"..Fuck."

"You're lucky that Bad went to sleep before you started. Schlatt and Fundy joined a different VC, too." Karl spoke awkwardly.

"So, how was it?" Sapnap snickered. "I thought you were a fat liar, Dream! I can't believe you just f-"

"Shh." Dream blushed, pinching the bridge of his nose annoyedly.

"..Dream, what's wrong?" George frowned, placing a hand on Dream's shoulder.

"..Nothing. I guess I kind of ruined the bet for you. They heard us."

George took a deep breath. "..I guess that's what happens, then. At least we weren't streaming." He reassured him.

"..I'm gonna postpone the stream for tomorrow. Sorry for lying to you guys." Dream apologized.

"Nah, I get it." Sapnap purred. "I would much rather prefer you saying "I'm going to go do laundry" instead of "Hey guys, be right back, I'm going to fuck the shit out of my boyfriend real quick". I appreciate that you lied, actually. Made this a lot funnier."

"Sapnap.. Shut up." Karl murmured through his teeth. Dream chuckled a bit.

"Bye, then." Dream said his farewells.

"Cya later, I guess." Sapnap said awkwardly, Dream leaning up from the bed to turn off his Discord and hang up his headphones. He leaned back, climbing back onto the bed and wrapping an arm around George, sighing.

"..It's alright, Dream. I don't think it was that bad.." George chuckled. "Sapnap brags about having sex all of the time.."

"..I'm just a bit mad at myself. Wasn't that embarrassing for you?"

"..No, not really." George blushed. "It's only really embarrassing when you flirt with me in front of thousands of people. It's a lot less bad when it's just around friends."

Dream nodded, running his fingers through George's hair, petting him gently. "..I hope that wasn't too rough." 

"Oh, not at all.. I loved it. It was perfect, Dream.." George chuckled, turning his head to kiss Dream before going back to being the little spoon.

Dream watched rays of sunlight leak through the gaps in the blinds by his window. Orange dusk bled in through the white mini-blinds, painting the white walls a gentle yellow. Dream sighed, hugging him close. He pulled the blanket over him and George, smiling gently as he lay there. "Should we get up and make dinner?" George asked.

Dream draped one leg over George's legs, completely hugging him close to keep him warm against his pillows. "Let's just nap for a bit.." Dream nuzzled into George, both of them closing their eyes and sighing against each other peacefully, as they rested their exhausted bodies. 

"..Alright, Dream. I love you."

"..I love you too." Dream kissed George gently on the forehead, closing his eyes as both of them began slowly falling into a fitful, peaceful sleep..


End file.
